The Touch of Fear
by Mickey Rae
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE IN HANDCUFFS! Jordan and Davis have escaped from prison and want revenge on Kim. Jack has sworn to protect her, but will he be able to keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's the sequel to **_**Love in Handcuffs **_**everyone wanted. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I got for that story. It really means a lot :) Anyways, I hope I get some good reviews for this one too. This story will have a few chapters, I'm not sure how many yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out. So...enjoy :)**

Jack POV

I held Kim close to me as her body shook with fear. She buried her head further into my neck and whimpered softly.

Their were police surrounding the house, waiting for Jordan and Davis to show up, we knew they would come. After we got the news this morning, Kim jumped at every little touch and sound. Frankly, it scared me to see her like this, I tried everything I could to calm her down, but nothing was working. It was the middle of the night and neither of us had a wink of sleep yet.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you." I whispered, kissing her hair. I took her hand and intertwined it with my own, giving it a small squeeze. Why did they have to escape? Hasn't Kim been through enough in her life already?

Finally, I felt her breathing calm down and she relaxed a bit in my hold. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was asleep.

I stroked her hair until I knew she was in a deep deep sleep, before I shut my eyes and fell asleep myself.

"AAHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream filled my ears and my eyes shot open, the world still dark outside. Kim was sitting up beside me, breathing heavily, tears falling from her eyes.

I pulled her to my chest and rubbed her back until she calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

"It's fine, Kim, I know you're scared." I replied.

"I don't want to be scared anymore." She said. "It's not me. I just want to be me again." She pulled back and then fell onto the pillows, turning away from me.

_I will get you back to your old self Kim, I promise._ I thought silently.

Suddenly, the sound of a few gunshots echoed from outside. Kim jumped and hid under the covers. Slowly, I got up from the bed and went to my window to find out what was going on.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Jordan and Davis in the middle of the street. Then I saw that they each held a gun and was pointing them at policemen that still remained. Four of them already lay dead around the house, while the two that were still alive held their guns up, pointed at the two escapists. I could only watch as Jordan suddenly put a hand behind his back, but I couldn't tell what he was doing. The policemen focused their attention on him, giving the perfect distraction so Davis could shoot the other two. They fell to the ground motionless as Jordan and Davis made their way towards the house.

_Shit,_ I turned and started running back over to Kim. Without my parents here, those two would probably be able to find us in less than a minute.

"Kim." I whispered, shaking her lightly. She jumped at the touch, but when she realized that it was me, she came out from under the covers and looked me in the eyes. "We need to get out. _Now_." I told her. _50...49...48..._ I counted back the time we had left in my head.

Kim got up from the bed a little too quickly, and fell forward into my arms. "Jack, my ankle, it hurts." She said. She must have hurt it standing up too fast.

I picked her up bridal style in my arms and went over to the window. I opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise as I did so. _18...17...16..._

I heard voices coming down the hall and knew that I had to get Kim out of there fast. I jumped out the window and landed hard in the bush below. I picked myself up and looked back up at Kim, who was dangling her legs from the edge of the windowsill. "Jump Kim, I'll catch you." I told her. _9...8...7...6..._

She suddenly turned her head back to the room as a sound came from the door. Then she looked back at me and closed her eyes, letting herself fall. I caught her easily in my arms and she held me tight.

"I thought I heard voices coming from here!" I heard Davis exclaim.

"Well, obviously they're not in here...wait, the window, its open!" Jordan said. I started running as fast as I could away from there. I didn't think they heard or saw us fast enough.

Kim lifted her head and looked over my shoulder as I ran. Her eyes widened. "Jack! They're coming!" I turned a little to see that indeed, Jordan and Davis were about fifty feet behind us, running. Okay, so apparently they did see us.

I started to pick up my speed as a plan formed in my head. I made a quick turn down a street and saw what I was looking for. I took a quick look behind me to make sure the two weren't there yet, and turned into an alleyway. There was a small wall facing the street and Kim and I hid behind there, so they couldn't see us.

They ran past us and kept on going down the sidewalk. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to catch my breath. Running was hard on its own, but running with someone in your arms was even harder.

I held Kim as close to me as I could. I said I would protect her, but what was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? If I left with Kim, what would happen to my parents, or Kim's mom? Would Jordan and Davis find them, and hurt them too?

Tears stung my eyes but I held them back. I would be strong, for Kim's sake. If I wasn't, then she would probably lose all hope of escaping them. _I will protect her, even if its the last thing I do._

** Typical saying at the end there, I know. This probably isn't my best work, but that's what you get for now. Well, let me know if I should continue this and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, sorry, I updated this later then I usually would. I was having writer's block with this one chapter and every time I wrote it, it didn't satisfy me. So I wrote it like 10 times until I thought, _Okay, just take a break and something will come to you_. So I did take a short break, but this chapter turned out better because of it. So I hope you all still like it. Enjoy :)**

Jack POV

"Jack," Kim said as she pulled away from me. "I'm so sorry. For all this. You were dragged into this mess, and if you want to leave me...I understand." She looked down so I wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

I lifted her face again and stared deep into her eyes, all the way into her soul so she would believe me. "I'm never leaving you, Kim." I told her firmly. "Why would you even think I would?"

"Well...You're too good for me, Jack. I don't deserve you." She bit her lip as her eyes met the ground again.

"Kim, _I_ don't deserve _you_. Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how smart you are? Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shook her head at me. "No, no one's ever said that."

I gave her a small smile. "Well now someone has." Then my smile faded and turned to worry as I heard voices coming down the street.

Kim looked like she was going to say something, but I quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her words. She looked confused at me so I lifted a finger to my lips and she nodded understandingly. Slowly, I removed my hand and we both listened as the mumbling words could be made out.

"I swear to God, if I see that boy again, I will pummel him to the ground and rip out his throat." Davis' husky voice said.

"You can have him, but I want Kim all to myself." Jordan replied.

Kim's eyes widened and she looked like she was trying to get her nervous breathing under control. I heard their footsteps getting even closer and eventually stop.

"How are we supposed to get those two if the police are always around?" Kim jumped high in the air when Davis' voice was not a few feet away. I held her close to me and prayed that they didn't hear her. They were right there, just on the other side of the wall Kim and I were currently hiding behind.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just keep killing them." Jordan said.

"If we ever get caught, we're going to jail for life." Davis replied.

"If that happens, Dave, it will be all your fault." Jordan hissed. "You were the one that wanted to rape Kim two years ago!"

"Yes, I had the idea, but you agreed to it, so don't dare put all of this on me!"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before the sun comes up. We'll try something again tonight." The sound of their footsteps sounded again and soon faded off into the distance.

Both Kim and I let out the breath we had been holding, Kim closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall in relief.

"That was close." She said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, it was." I replied, still shaken by the whole thing too. Quickly, I pulled myself together. If I was going to protect Kim, I needed to be strong for her.

I turned around and crouched down a little. "Get on." I told Kim.

She hopped onto my back and wrapped her small arms around my neck. I took a quick peek around the wall to make sure the coast was clear, before I started walking as fast as I could through the streets of Seaford. I took Kim to the hospital and while she was in the room with the doctor, I excused myself and left to go phone the police, though I was reluctant to leave her for even a minute or two.

I'd left my cellphone at home, so I went just outside the hospital and went to a payphone. The first thing I did was call my parents. Neither of them answered so I left messages explaining what had happened. Then I called the police and told them the situation too.

They said they'd send people to help us home from the hospital. I thanked them and turned to leave the booth, only to see Davis in the doorway.

Before I could even react, he kicked me hard in the chin and I fell to the ground in pain. "Say goodnight, Jack." He growled. I felt something hit me in the side of the head. The last thing I thought before darkness consumed me was, _Please don't let them get Kim._

**So there's the chap. It isn't my best work, and it was short, I know, but I absolutely promise that the next one will be longer. So tell me what you think and review. Just like my other story, the more reviews I get the sooner I want to update. I'll tell you what, if I get at least 10 reviews, I will update tomorrow night, if not, I will update maybe on Monday or Tuesday. So review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter as promised. It's a little longer then the other ones, so I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

Kim POV

It's been three days since Jack disappeared. I haven't slept a wink thinking about him. The police think that Jordan and Davis took him, because they haven't again tried to get to me.

I was still staying at Jack's house, my mom was _still_ on a business trip, or maybe she was just trying to avoid me. She probably would after she comes back and I tell her this huge story.

I glanced over at Jack's alarm clock. 2:07am. I groaned to myself and sat up from the bed. Carefully, I walked over to the window, trying not to jostle my almost totally healed foot, and stared out it, hoping so desperately that Jack would walk down that road towards the house right now. I stood there for I don't know how long, just staring, waiting for something to happen.

Just like every night before, tears started falling from my eyes and making waterfalls down my cheeks. "Please come back, Jack." I whispered to the night.

Jack POV

My body ached, cuts and bruises covered every part of my skin. My hands were held by chains above my head, my legs too weak to even move anymore. Three days. That's how long I've been like this. My stomach felt so empty, so hollow, and ached for food. Yes, they gave me water and mouldy bread, but they only gave me enough to keep me alive. They wanted to keep torturing me, hear my unwilling cries of pain.

At first, I tried so hard not to give them the satisfaction of hearing my agony, but after the first day, I couldn't hold it in anymore, it just became too much.

I coughed hard and groaned as it irritated my painfully dry throat. _You can do this, _I told myself. _You can do this for Kim._

The door to the room opened and I squinted as the sudden bright light penetrated my eyes. Footsteps made their way over to me, and when I got my vision back, I saw Davis. I was confused and honestly a little scared. Jordan didn't hate my guts as much as Davis did, and never let him come to see me alone because he might do something rash.

Davis pulled out a knife from his back pocket and pressed it against my bare chest. He dragged it forcefully down my torso, conjuring another scream from my throat.

He started talking to me in a hushed, threatening voice, but I couldn't make out the words, not when my whole body was throbbing. Then he grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me. "Did you hear me?" He shouted.

I only groaned and he growled. "Well, you'd better listen this time, punk! I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you are seriously going to wish you'd never been born."

"I...highly doubt that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I know that hurting you won't make you crack...but what would happen if we brought Kim in here, and tortured her in front of your own eyes." He hissed evilly.

I tensed. "Leave her alone, you've done enough to her already."

He laughed hoarsely. "Jordan doesn't think we have, and I agree with him. She's just a worthless little ugly slut anyways." I felt anger rising up in me and I started shaking. All the pain I had been focused on before seemed to have dulled as this became more important.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I yelled, ignoring the agony in my throat.

"I will talk about her however I want to!" He screamed back at me. He lifted his hand and pushed it forward with as much power as he could, punching me hard in the face.

I glared at him with everything I had in me, feeling blood fall from my now cut lip and dripping from my chin to the floor. We just stayed like that, glaring at each other for a minute before he took the knife still in his hand and sliced it across my cheek, my arms, my chest.

My body went limp from the blood loss, and black dots started to cloud my vision. "Have a nice day, _Jack_." Davis said. "We'll bring Kim to see you later." He laughed and turned to walk out the door.

It slammed closed and once again I was in total darkness. All I could do was hope that they had more police protecting Kim this time. If I ever saw her again, I would protect her myself, with everything I had. That was another promise I was _not_ going to break.

Kim POV

"Kim!" Jack's mother burst into the room, waking me up and making me jump ten feet in the air. She ran over to the bed and sat down beside me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What is it, Jane?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "The police think they know where Jack is." Now my eyes widened. "The only thing is, is that there aren't enough policemen in Seaford to protect you fully and go looking for him. They would call in more policemen from cities close by, but there's not enough time. They have to go or those two could take Jack to a different place."

"I can protect myself better now that my foot's healed more. Just send them-" I stopped myself. This was too easy. I knew Jordan and Davis, they would have covered up their tracks well. "Wait, how do the police know?"

"Oh...they found a security tape outside the hospital of Jordan and Davis saying where they were going to take him." Jane answered, her eyebrows furrowing. "What does it matter?"

I looked her deep in the eyes. "It's a set up. Those two aren't that stupid." Then something clicked inside my mind. "They know that there wouldn't be enough protection for me if some police went looking for Jack. They want me. They will attack when there are less police here." I told her.

She nodded. "You're right. Good job, Kim." She said. "Let's go make a plan with the police to get them captured." I hopped out of Jack's bed and we both went downstairs.

We explained everything to the police and they all looked impressed at my detective skills. We all made a plan, one of course, where I was the bait.

Jack was going to be found, Jordan and Davis would go to jail, and everything would go back to normal, right?

** Okay, personally, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it may seem a bit rushed, but I tend to do that. Anyways, I hope the cliffies are always leaving you guys wanting more. That's what I'm going for anyways. I thought I'd put Kim questioning everything at the end there, to let you know that its not as simple as it might seem. Well, please review, no preference to how many I get this chapter, but the more I get the sooner I update, so if you really really really want to know what happens, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry that this is way later than usual. I had a busy week. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Kim POV**

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for the plan to start. It wasn't an easy plan but I was confident it would turn out fine.

The police "left" to go get Jack, but were actually hiding, waiting for Jordan and Davis. Only two were outside the house at this moment, while about twenty others were watching.

My head snapped up when the sound of gunshots filled my ears. They just kept coming and coming, so I assumed that the police had caught them. Suddenly, the sound stopped abruptly and it was quiet. Too quiet.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the window. All I saw were the bodies of the policemen on the ground. All of them.

I looked towards the door as I heard hushed voices coming down the hall. As quickly and quietly as I could, I ran to my closet and closed the door behind me. I sat down behind all my clothes, so no one could see me.

The door to me opened and Jordan and Davis' voice filled the room. "Where is she!" Jordan screamed.

"She was here! I saw her at the window." Davis replied. "She couldn't have gotten away so fast...which means that she is still somewhere in this room."

My heart started hammering hard inside my chest. I tried as hard as I could to keep my breathing under control. Footsteps walked around the room for a minute before coming to the closet. The door opened and I closed my eyes, shaking in fear.

The clothes on the rack in front of me started to move, and I knew it was over. My cover was about to be blown. Once the clothes were out of the way, I came face to face with Jordan.

I gulped hard as he smirked and pulled me harshly up. He held my wrist in a vice- like grip that was so tight, I was sure it was cutting off the circulation. He pulled me out of my room and then quickly out of the house, Davis right on our heels. I struggled as best as I could, but these two were the best of the Black Dragon Dojo, and I knew that I wouldn't win. Not unless they didn't see it coming.

I kept moving around in Jordan's grip and eventually he turned to me with anger. "Stop it!" He hissed at me quietly. I didn't stop, I wouldn't, and he slapped his hand on my face, covering my mouth and nose.

My eyes widened and with my free hand a tried desperately to pry the hand off of me, but it was no use. Black dots started to cloud my vision, my limbs getting weaker and weaker by the second. Just before blackness overcame me fully, I saw the highly disconcerting smirk on Jordan's face.

**Jack POV**

The door to my room opened and Davis stepped inside. _Not again_. I whined internally. He walked up to me and grinned. "It looked like you were getting lonely in here, so we brought you a friend."

I weakly shook my head as Jordan came through the door, carrying an unconscious Kim in his arms.

He dropped her on the floor hard, and I winced at the pain that would have caused her. Then he came up to me. "We'll let you two be for a bit, but when we come back here later, you get to watch us hurt her, torture her." With that, the two left the room, and I looked back over at Kim. I could see her form in the little bit of moonlight streaming through the small window in the room.

"Kim." I said weakly. My voice came out hoarse; I hadn't talked out loud for a while. "Kim." I repeated, this time more firmly. After a few minutes of calling her name, she finally woke up.

She let out a small groan. "J-Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh, thank god you're okay." I replied.

I watched her as she slowly got up from the floor and made her way, stumbling, over to me. She saw my arms hanging above me and reached into her hair. I looked at her confused until she pulled out a bobby pin. She unlocked my wrists and I fell to the floor.

Her form dropped down in front of me, and I looked up at her. She brought her hands to my face and held it gently. I lifted my own hands to her face to wipe away the tears that were spilling over.

"God, you look terrible. You need to eat something." She told me.

I gave her a weak smile, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. "Kim, you need to get out of here."

She shook her head. "Not without you."

"You don't understand. They're going to come in here later and hurt you, and I can't let that happen. I promised I would protect you no matter what." I replied. We stared at each other for a while before she leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed her back feebly, but with everything that was left in me. This may be the last time I ever see her, because no matter what, I was getting her out of there, and when I did, well who knows what those two would do to me.

When we pulled away, Kim attacked me with a hug. "If I'm getting out, then you're getting out too." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll try me best, but I'm not making any promises." I said.

She helped me to my feet and I almost instantly fell over, but Kim caught me before I could hit the floor. We made our way to the window, know that it was the only chance we would have of escaping.

It was a regular window without any way to open it. I looked around the room for something, anything, to throw at it, but found nothing. It was probably about two and a half inches thick, and on any regular day and could break it like nothing, but being in the state I was in at the moment, I didn't know if I could do it.

"Jack, I'll break it." Kim said.

I turned my head to look at her. "No, You'll hurt your hand."

"Well, if you do it, then you'll hurt yours." Before anything else could be said, I brought my hand back and with all my strength, hit the window. It shattered, sending pieces of glass everywhere. My hand throbbed in agony, but I tried to hide it, for Kim's sake.

She grabbed my hand and I winced at the touch. She set it back at my side, not wanting to cause me any more pain.

With my left hand, the unhurt one, I started to help Kim up to the window sill. Once she was up, she gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked back at me. "We-we are r-really high up." She replied.

"How high up?" I helped her down from the window.

"Like ten stories." She said. Some of my energy had come back from moving around, and I used that energy to groan frustratedly.

"That was our only shot at getting out." I said. I fell down the wall with Kim beside me.

We stayed silent, trying to think of something we could do. Kim leaned her head on my shoulder, and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "What are we going to do, Jack?" She asked me, sounding scared.

"I don't know," I replied, pulling her even closer if it were possible. "But we'll think of something."

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, but I hope it's still good. Let me know and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So Yeah, it's almost been three months since I've updated this story. I know and honestly, there aren't words to describe how sorry I am for taking so long. I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Also, the reason I have put this up for you is because at the end is a SUPER IMPORTANT A/N! So, I got my ass in gear and got writing for you guys :)**

**Anyways...enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack sighed and looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms. Her head was placed on his shoulder, and he could feel the cold sting of wetness from her tears on his neck as she cried.

He couldn't blame her for crying. He wanted nothing more then for this all to be over too.

Jack turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to her temple. "Come on, Kim, we'll find a way out of here. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

He wouldn't admit it out loud at this point, but his body was becoming greatly weaker by the second. His stomach was painfully empty, craving desperately even just a small amount of food, or anything for that matter. But there was nothing to give him energy and he didn't know how much longer he would last before he passed out.

Suddenly, Kim slipped out of his arms and stood up quickly, bouncing to her feet. Jack finally came to his senses and realized what was happening. He heard a small click from the door and hopped up beside her.

Kim grabbed him, roughly by the arm and dragged him back over to the chains. She looked...scared. "Jack, I need to chain you back up before they get back." She said.

Jack lifted his hands to her tear-stained cheeks and rubbed his thumb softly over her cheekbones. "Kim...I love you. This will all be okay in the end." He whispered to her.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she nodded her head at him. Jack leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their lips harder together. Jack twisted his head to the side slightly, deepening the kiss between them.

This was the most loving, sweet, full of feeling kiss either of them had ever known, and neither of them wanted it to stop. Ever.

"Oh, well isn't this sweet." A deep, sarcastic voice sounded from the doorway. Jack and Kim burst apart instantly and turned towards the alarming sound. There, stepping inside the room, were Jordan and Davis.

Jack quickly pushed Kim behind him, using his own body as a shield for her. He sent them both bitter warning glares.

Jordan turned to Davis. "Chain him back up." He said.

Davis laughed meanly and complied, walking over to Jack. Jack, however, moved himself into a fighting stance, causing Davis to pause uncertainly. "I won't let you two near her." Jack hissed out at them.

Both of them shared a glance before laughing. Jordan shook his head. "You think you're so tough. You have hardly eaten in days, and you're shaking like a chihuahua."

Jack looked down at his hands and realized that they were right. He lifted his gaze back up to them. "I won't give up. I don't intend on breaking my promise to her _again_."

"And how do you think you'll do that?" Davis callenged.

Jack took a deep breath. "You can keep me here and abuse me all you want, just let her go." He replied.

Jack felt Kim's wide eyes on him as she gripped his arm tighter with her hands. "J-Jack, no-"

"Kim, I won't break my promise to you this time. Whatever it takes. You will be safe." He turned back to Jordan and Davis. "Please."

Jordan narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin up higher. "I don't think so. We like her sooo much better."

Davis started towards him again and grabbed him quickly by the wrists before he could even react. He had Jack's arms around his back within a matter of seconds, and he began struggling furiously in his tight grip. Jack watched Jordan as he walked over to Kim and carressed her cheek with his pale, callosed hand. Kim flinched away from him and took a few steps back. Jordan closed the gap between them once again and grabbed her roughly by the arm. He spun her around and clutched her back closely against his chest. Kim stared at Jack with fear evident in her deep brown eyes.

Jack's struggles were suddenly seized as Davis pushed his arm back behind him so far that it began to send agonizing waves of pain through his entire body. Jack bit down roughly on his bottom lip, muffling a cry that had escaped his throat.

"Stop!" Kim shouted at Davis, her voice shining with a desperate plea. Davis pushed on Jack's arm further, so much that he suddenly heard a crunchy popping sound.

Jack stood there, shocked at the abrupt pain, his body completely and utterly unable to move. Jordan smirked at him evilly, and suddenly, Jack felt anger coarse through his veins, invading his blood stream and give him his strength back. He let out a growl and wrenched himself out of Davis' grip, and turned around to punch him in the face before he could even realize what had happened. Davis crashed to the floor, knocked out cold from the single, hard hit Jack had thrown his way.

Jordan, on the other hand, seemed to be prepared for this, because when Jack turned around, the first thing he saw was the sharp blade pressed up against Kim's throat. Jack's eyes widened in pure fear as he stood frozen in place.

"You even try to make a single move, punk," Jordan hissed menacingly, pressing the knife firmly to the tender skin of Kim's neck. An unwilling scream of panic made it's way from her throat as the blade was less than a millimetre away from breaking through her skin. She leaned herself back in his grip, trying frantically to get away from the sharp edge of the dagger. "And I will kill her. You understand?" Jack stayed silent. "I said, do you understand!" He shouted out once more.

Jack finally managed a slight nod of his head. "What do you want?" He asked through clenched teeth.

A malicious, chilling grin made it's way onto Jordan's lips. His eyes narrowed slightly, lighting up in victory. "I want you to-" His words were cut off as Kim managed herself out of his grip and flipped him over her shoulder. Her moves were so smooth, so skilled, there was no possible way Jordan could have anticipated it.

Jack quickly shook himself out of his shock and sprung into action. He moved quickly to Kim's side, took her firmly by the waist and spun her around his body so she was behind him, all in one smooth, graceful motion. Jack positioned his body protectively in front of her as Jordan picked himself up off of the floor.

He turned towards them, his eyes burning with pure rage, his whole body shaking as the anger ripped through his veins. A low growl made its way from his throat and he took a single step towards them.

Jack could feel the dizziness in his head again but refused to let it show, because at that moment, he couldn't show a single sign of weakness. He stepped into a fighting stance. "Kim, stay behind me." He said so quietly that only she could hear him.

Before she could respond with anything, he was charging forward and meeting Jordan halfway across the room.

Kim watched as the two fought at an equal pace, trying to ignore the shaking in her legs. She couldn't ignore the fact the she had almost just been killed. Even just the thought of it sent chills through her, all the way to the bone.

Suddenly, Kim felt an arm slip around her waist, as a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream out, but the person pinched her nose and completely closed off her supply of air. Her vision began clouding with black dots, her heart throbbing violently inside her chest. "Night, night." A repelling voice whispered into her ear. Davis.

The two other boys still hadn't noticed anything, both too intent on beating the other. Kim thought one last word before blackness took her over completely. _Jack_.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done the chapter! Now, I have a request for you all. Beneath this is a survey about FANFICTION that I have to do for Math class :/ I know you're thinking 'It's the middle of summer.' Yeah, well you see I did online school this past semester, and I haven't finished it yet. THIS IS THE FINAL THING I HAVE TO DO AND THEN I'M DONE!**

**If you do this, I will be able to write more often rather than focusing on my schooling. Also, if you do this survey, I will give you a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter! So, I greatly urge you to do this for me. Just review with your answers. IT'S ALL MULTIPLE CHOICE SO IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME!**

******(P.S. It's a poll)**

* * *

**1. Do you write for fanfiction?  
**

YES or NO**  
**

**2. What is your favorite category to read on fanfiction?  
**

a) Anime/Manga

b) Books

c) Cartoons/Comics

d) Games

e) Movies

f) Plays/Musicals

g) TV shows

h) Miscellaneous

i) Cross-overs**  
**

**3. What is your favorite category to write for on fanfiction? (If you don't write on fanfiction, pick which category you'd write for if you did)  
**

a) Anime/Manga

b) Books

c) Cartoons/Comics

d) Games

e) Movies

f) Plays/Musicals

g) TV shows

h) Miscellaneous

i) Cross-overs**  
**

**4. What is your favorite genre of story to read?  
**

a) Fantasy/Supernatural

b) Adventure

c) Horror

d) Romance

e) Humor

f) Drama

g) Family/Friendship

h) Crime/Mystery**  
**

**5. How often do you go on Fanfiction?  
**

a) Everyday

b) A few times a week

c) A few times a month

6. Do you review stories?

a) I never review

b) I review only stories I like

c) I review almost every story I read**  
**

**7. What time of day do you go on Fanfiction?  
**

a) morning

b) afternoon

c) evening

d) after midnight**  
**

**8. What device do you use the most to access Fanfiction?  
**

a) Computer/Laptop

b) I-pod

c) Other (if so, list it)**  
**

**9. Which content rating do you read the most?  
**

a) K

b) K+

c) R

D) M

* * *

**To those of you who actually bothered to complete this survey, THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this helps me, as well as you :)**


End file.
